Dura Love!
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the anime, Durarara! All of them are going to be Shizaya/Izuo, Izuka/Kasaya, maybe Shizuka also. If you have an idea just review and lemme know! Hope you like them! [Warning: This is completely BL-centric; boyxboy; also, the rating is suspected to change from T to M at any point - beware. I will rate each chapter at the top though, so don't worry!]
1. Rocky Relationship

**_Alright, so this is just going to be a section where I put Durarara drabbles, mostly focusing on Shizuo, Izaya and Kasuka._**

**_I have no idea how long each of these are going to be, it could be drabbles or one-shots, it depends how I feel about what I'm writing._**

**_If you guys have any suggestions at any point for what you want to see, just review and lemme know what you want - I can at least try to get it right!_**

_BTW! For people reading my story "Lights.. Camera.. Izaya?", I know I'm late on updating at this point, but as you can see I had other things on my mind!_

_The only reason I have for not updating is that my mind is clogged with other ideas at the moment, so I'm trying to get them out._

**_See you in the next chapter!_**

* * *

_Rating: T+_

_Pairing: Shizaya_

* * *

Izaya stood in his kitchen, humming to himself as he opened the fridge and looked on the third shelf - the shelf saved purely for fatty tuna. Anyone who had looked in his fridge and seen it thinks he has a very, _very_ unhealthy love for this treat of his but he simply didn't care. Some people liked chocolate and icecream, Izaya liked fatty tuna. Simple as that.

And another simple fact was that, despite all the running around Ikebukuro they do, another treat of his is Shizuo Heiwajima. The beast of Ikebukuro. Who was now innocently coming up behind Izaya in the flea's own home.

How is this possible you ask?

How did Shizuo sneak into Izaya's flat without him knowing? How did the strongest man in Ikebukuro sneak up behind Izaya to kill him without the latter's knowledge?

Simply put, he didn't.

He walked up to Izaya, went right up behind him and grabbed the hand resting on the fridge door to pull the flea against him, his other arm going around the flea's waist and, just as he got in the right position, he went in for the kill. Kind of.. The blonde bent down, lips ghosting over Izaya's neck to make him shudder just before taking a nice bite into the side of Izaya's shoulder.

He didn't need to sneak in to Izaya's home, it was his home now too since he moved in a month ago. He also didn't need to sneak up on Izaya to kill him, whether Shizuo decided he wanted to kill Izaya, fuck him or hold him tight, he didn't have to do any sneaking to do it. The strongest man in Ikebukuro simply did it and despite all the odds, no flick-blades came at him the moment he did. Mostly...

Their little 'relationship' as Shinra and Erika call it is still, in lack of a better word, unstable. They lived together, yes. They sometimes slept together in an intimate manner, yes. They sometimes stayed on the couch together and watch Izaya's favorite show, Hanamaru Kindergarten, despite it's childish themes and despite the fact that Shizuo hates it and only puts up with it because it makes his 'flea' laugh, yes.

But they were still them, still the cunning informant and hot-tempered beast of Ikebukuro. And they fought.

On the street... In the hallway... In the living room... At Shinra's... In the bedroom... Mostly in the bedroom...

They fought, is what I'm saying. Sometimes with words, sometimes with flick-blades and stop-signs, but they were still them and even if they always made up and went out to Russia Sushi on a date the next day, always, as a way to apologize to each other, this was how they lived and breathed.

Hell, most of the time neither of them even had a reason for fighting. Shizuo would wake up and do what he did this morning, but instead of a kiss and a bite to mark his 'lover', he would present him with a swift kick to the ass and a threat to knock his head into the counter if he said anything about it before he managed to down a glass of strawberry milk. And sometimes Shizuo would come home from work and Izaya would welcome him with a flick-blade embedded in the door behind him while he typed away in some chat-room at his desk, ignoring the fact that the monster exists and giving him an unexplained silent treatment.

It was a mystery to even them why they did it. It might just be how they help themselves transition from Ikebukuro's best live-action attraction to the cutest couple in town, if that was even possible, but at least neither of them are dead. And as far as their 'friends' are concerned, seeing them happy and breathing was enough to keep them happy as well.

"Flea, if you keep eating that stuff you're going to get fat." Shizuo stated bluntly, looking down at the bite-mark he'd just made, grinning lightly. He trailed his eyes down to see all the other marks he'd left on him the night before as well.

"So what? You'll still love me even if I'm a tiny bit pudgy, right, Shi-zu-chan~?" Izaya asked, glancing at him over his shoulder with a sickly sweet smile but honest eyes. The blonde laughed.

"Of course I will. But I will take on the responsibility of keeping you thin." he said, putting back Izaya's package of fatty tuna before he could protest, shutting the fridge and picking up his raven-haired lover. "In fact, I'll start right now." he purred, heading back to the bedroom with a squirming flea in his arms.


	2. Paint Me a Good Time

_A big "thank you" to Fox for being the first reviewer! Also, thanks for the request - hope you like it~_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Izaya x Kasuka_

* * *

Izaya laid on his bed, staring up at the gray ceiling and wondering what he could do to entertain himself. Shinra and Celty were having a 'date' tonight somewhere or another, and while Izaya felt like watching could amuse him, he could also get disgusted by watching the doctor fawn over her all night, being almost sickeningly "in love" with the Dullahan.

His usual play-mate, Shizu-chan, was out on business with Tom and despite how amusing he found it when people tried their luck at fighting the beast, he'd already stalked him twice that week and at the moment it wasn't very appealing. So, with Namie working in the living room and no current assignments to do from Shiki, he was left with staring at his ceiling. The most boring ceiling in the world.

_I could fix that... But who the hell would just come when I call them and paint my ceiling? No one, if they're in their right minds._

So the informant sat there a little longer and furrowed his brows. The idea of doing something meaningless and random was actually becoming more appealing as the moments dragged on, at least to get this out of the way and maybe entertain himself later if this situation arose again and he was found staring at his ceiling.

_Now to think of someone to bother while I do it.. It can't be someone who's busy.. It can't be someone who's annoying... It can't be someone constantly telling me to eat his sushi... Got it._

And without a second thought, Izaya was rolling onto his stomach, grabbing one of his many cell-phones and dialing a normally untouched number, smiling as he held it up and heard the chime. "Hello, Hanejima-kun~"

* * *

Despite all the odds, and the rather unethical reason for being there, the informant and actor - currently wearing a hoodie and other casual clothes to blend in - were standing in a home-improvement store with one of those wall-length stands in front of them with a million tiny color-cards on it. "So, you seriously don't have any plans to kidnap me or use me for ransom, or use me to tease my brother?" Kasuka asked for the second time, still not completely sure about this. Sure, for a normal person to call at around 9 pm saying they wanted help painting something wasn't _too _weird, there have been weirder requests, he was sure. But to get that random call from _Izaya _was a whole other story.

There were countless things the informant could make happen, whether on an assignment or a whim, he could get the actor killed the second he stepped out the door if he felt like it. But, here they were, doing menial tasks together like normal friends. And they weren't even friends! They'd talked over coffee twice, since they so happened to be in the same city, Kasuka shooting a film and Izaya stalking someone to gain information - for once not on his brother - and they had been pleasant together. But they, well Kasuka, didn't know a thing about the other besides how old they were, their names, where they live, and their professions.

Not much on the friendship-scale, or shipping-scale as Erika called it.

"For the last time, no. I just need help picking a color for my ceiling then painting with said color, and you so happen to be the most tolerable human to do it with." Izaya announced, standing up straight again from where he was and shoving a couple color-cards into the actor's hands. "What do you think of those?" he asked suddenly, turning back to the wall of colors again.

"Hm.. What color are your walls again?" "Black." "Black-black or dark-black?" "What the fuck question is that? They're black." "..."

* * *

After that fiasco, they were finally back at Izaya's home, a bucket of paint for each of their hands, since neither could agree whether Izaya's walls were dark-black or black-black, which apparently to the actor made a very large difference in what would look nice.

_"Not annoying" my ass... I take it back. He's just like a normal human. A very blank-faced, annoying human..._

But they finally started painting, opening all the buckets: blues, purples, one of them was brown, one of them was supposed to be some sort of marble-coloring, which was just silver with black slits in it for design.

"Okay, we're here. Which black is it?" Izaya huffed, looking at the other man with hands on his hips. Kasuka looked around the room, eyes scanning it. "Dark-black." "And you can tell how?" "I can just tell." "...Ugh.." The informant gave up, picking up one of the paintbrushes they bought and handing it to him. "Fine, whatever, just pick a color to try out and we'll see how it looks." the informant muttered, looking at all of them.

He still had no idea what he wanted, he just got his favorite shade of each of the colors and hoped they would go well with his room. Most of his furniture was black or rod-iron as well, so he could make small adjustments and keep his room looking fabulous.

The actor actually did what he said for now, getting a strip of each color onto the ceiling before stepping back with him and looking at them. They both were quiet. "They all look nice, don't they?" Izaya sighed, scratching his head as he now had to debate with himself which he would stick with. The actor wasn't much help, just giving a noise of confirmation.

Then suddenly, "Why don't we make a mural with them then?"

Izaya's head snapped up and look at Kasuka like he'd just dropped a bomb. "Kasuka, we can barely decide on a fucking color, how are we supposed to paint a _mural_ together!?" The actor shrugged lightly, raising a brow at him.

"It doesn't have to be amazing or anything, it just needs to look okay." he protested, watching the other as the elder-ravenett huffed. "Fine, we can try.. But if it looks awful in the end then I have full right to blame you and have you repay me for all the money we spent on paint." "Deal."

And so they got to work, Kasuka and Izaya getting onto the man's dresser. Don't ask why, they were just too lazy to grab a ladder, which neither even knew the informant owned. Painting went by pretty quickly, though the mural wasn't impressive by any means. Really, it looked like a bunch of various blue and purple dots with a brown background, but it was better than before.

Just when they finished, the two stepped back to look at it, giving it time to dry as well. Kasuka was so busy looking it over and swirling his paintbrush that he didn't notice until too late that he had slapped it right down the side of Izaya's face, leaving a long, blue strip of paint down the informant's cheek. "Oops." All that earned him was a small twitch of Izaya's eye before the other took his paintbrush and gave him a green Hitler-stache in return. "Seriously?" "You started it."

That was Kasuka's cue to swiftly give Izaya a blue goatee, causing another twitch of Izaya's eye and a slight blush, the informant painting on thick, green eyebrows for the actor to wear. After that they stared at each, and without any warning, the two were painting various things on the other; face, clothes, hair, nothing was safe until they finally couldn't find a spot on the other not covered in it, thankfully besides their shoes so they didn't track any on the ground.

As they both recovered themselves, panting slightly from chasing each other around the room with paintbrushes, Izaya began to laugh. Not a snicker of doom, or a warning, just an honest-to-God, happy fit of laughter. "We look absolutely ridiculous for being in our early twenties, huh?" he asked between laughter, glancing up at the other with a smile as well.

And beside the initial shock, Kasuka gave a faint smile and laugh too. The only alert for them to stop was the door opening, Namie stepping out from behind it. "I heard the spawn of Satan laugh, so I came to make sure-" she cut herself off, staring at the two covered head to toe in blue and green paints. And after another moment, before Izaya could fire her, she snapped a picture of them with her phone and ran, leaving two very embarrassed ravenetts behind her.


	3. Heated

_Rating: T+, mentions of sexual activity (not between pairing)_

_Pairing: Shizaya - Shizuo x Izaya_

* * *

"Hmm.. Which one looks good to you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, glancing at his blond companion after inspecting the three choices they had mildly agreed on. There was a romantic comedy - hopefully it wouldn't be too cheesy, an action film, and a film that didn't really give you a lot of hints about what it was. The cover of it was dark and only had a woman on it, holding a gun and looking off somewhere else.

"I dunno, the super hero one I guess." the other muttered, obviously peeved about being told he couldn't smoke inside the movie theater about 5 times before he gave up and handed Izaya his pack to keep himself from trying again. Izaya pouted softly, looking at the cover for it.

"You sure? It has someone looking just as freakishly strong as you on the poster." the teenager announced, smirking to himself as he felt the air start to click with Shizuo's anger.

"Flea.." was his only warning, making the ravenett snicker. "Fine, fine. I'll try to be nice, since you actually agreed to come with me~" Really he'd invited both of the Heiwajimas with him, but with Kasuka already being filmed in them, the smallest of the trio didn't feel like watching movies too often. Shizuo seemed to relax a bit at that, shoulders slouching, but he kept gritting his teeth - a habit, Izaya had noticed, that means the blond wanted a cigarette. Very badly. But what was Izaya if not up for the challenge of keeping him from getting near anymore cancer sticks for the rest of the day.

They went up to the counter and asked for their tickets, both of them deflating a bit when the woman told them most of the movies had been sold out. That shouldn't have been surprising, the place was packed and it was a Friday afternoon after school, of course they were going to run out of seats.

"Well, are there any tickets left for _Heated_?" Shizuo asked, remembering the third movie they'd had on their list. It wasn't much of a loss to have the romantic comedy taken away as well, seeing as he'd either maul Izaya in the middle of it or a cigarette or throw up rainbows after it was done.

The woman gave them an odd look, glancing between them. "Yes.. May I see your IDs, please?" she asked, seeing both of the teens give each other a surprised glance and show her. "Alright. Here are your tickets fellows, have a nice night." she said, waving them off.

"That was weird.. Why the fuck did she need our IDs?" Shizuo spoke up once they were inside the actual theater and looking for their show room. Izaya just shrugged, glancing around. He saw one of those cut-out posters of their movie and looked at it, smiling.

"It says here that it's Rated R. Maybe it's a horror film?" he suggested, trotting along at Shizuo's side as they finally went down a hall to their right and found where they were meant to be.

"I hope so. If it's Rated R then it must be good." Shizuo muttered, actually sneaking in a smile for once since they both enjoyed the genre more than any other options they'd been given.

"Not necessarily. But we'll see~" And with that, the two sat in the back rows and waited for it to start.

* * *

The two teens sat speechless where they were, shifting uncomfortably in their seats while Izaya had his eyes covered with his hands.

This was not a horror film, not at all, unless you took Shizuo and Izaya's faces into account.

Moans and grunts were currently heard from the speakers, only making the two feel more uncomfortable in the large theater that now had significantly less people than when the movie began. Apparently, they were not the only ones who were expecting anything other than a snuff film.

Izaya heard it get mostly quiet from the film, peaking through his fingers just a little before quickly closing them again, muttering a soft "eww" under his breath. Shizuo just looked like he could never close his eyes again, staring at the screen still in a state of shock since the first sex scene began, and they were almost finished with the movie at this point.

"I am so glad Kasuka didn't come with us.." was all Shizuo said, finally blinking and standing up as the credits began rolling. He grabbed Izaya by the wrist, who was still covering his eyes and looked pale yet flushed at the same time, completely mortified by even stepping in there. Shizuo and him got to the subway, getting on and standing close to each other on their way home, both silent.

Finally- "We never speak of this again, got it?" "Never." he got back with a nod, and they both stayed true to that when Kasuka saw them at home and asked how the movie went.


	4. Troublesome Room-Mate

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Izaya x Kasuka_

_AU: College_

* * *

_Ugh, why did I ever have to get someone like him as my room-mate?_

Kasuka watched the man on the other side of the room who was smirking to himself as he slipped on a fur-trim jacket. The one that had almost permanently been on him since they had both moved into their dorm room. It wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed on his room-mate, but the entire outfit.

He looked like an usually happy goth, all of his clothes being black and tight-fit, and he had a piercing too, just one on his left ear. The man also had on two rings constantly, one on each pointer finger, and if Kasuka had seen right then, even though it was against the rules and made him sleep with one eye open for the whole first month of the semester, the man carried a flick-blade on himself at all times. To say that he got one of the better room-mates in this school, even compared to the weirdos he'd seen attending, was probably a lie.

And it wasn't just how his room-mate looked - though if Kasuka could say anything good about the man, it was that he was attractive; odd and very self absorbed, but attractive - it was also how he acted.

Izaya -which just so happened to be his room-mate's name, no, he'd never asked for his last name since he didn't feel like he'd need it - was constantly smirking to himself and snickering, or typing away noisily on his laptop doing God knows what, or going out and skipping class and probably terrorizing the blond at the school's cafe again. It was like he couldn't do anything quietly or normally, he was always loud until the moments you didn't want him to be. One of those moments being when Kasuka was in the showers and Izaya had no qualms of being in there with him because he didn't want to fucking wait, and Kasuka didn't even know until he was almost done. Luckily, nothing was seen on either side.

But that brought Kasuka to another point; the man had no boundaries. At least 4 times since the beginning of the year, Kasuka had come back to their room to see not only Izaya's side of the room perfectly cleaned and tidied and organized, but also his own. Which wasn't bad, for all of the things Kasuka was good at keeping his bed made and stuff like that wasn't one of them, but it was his stuff and Izaya seemed to not even think before touching it.

Even when Kasuka was there, the man wouldn't even ask before using his things; his lamp to do homework at 1 am while Kasuka was trying to sleep, Kasuka's charger for his dozens of fucking phones because he wants to charge two at once and why the fuck does he need so many phones in the first place!? His mini fridge even though Izaya's definetly wasn't full, after all there was barely anything in it, the man never seemed to eat.

Practically everything in their room, whether it was Izaya's or not, was used by the ruby-eyed man. And without even a second thought.

_I swear, the next time he touches my stuff, I'm going down to the office and reporting him..._

And to Izaya's luck, on that day he didn't feel like disturbing Kasuka with his own needs.

The next day, Kasuka wasn't so fortunate.

* * *

Kasuka sighed as he walked into his room, eyes squeezed shut at the headache that had formed from his last class. His professor was the definition of boring, and Kasuka had almost fallen asleep during his lecture twice, something that had caused a ruler to be slammed down in front of his face twice. And so a headache was created, the teen never having liked loud noises and definetly not sudden ones either.

He just wanted to crawl into bed and take a nap before doing any studying, but once he opened his eyes, he realized that wouldn't be possible. Because his bed was occupied. By Izaya...

"Get up." he groaned, shaking the man out of his sleep so he could get some himself. The man barely moved, a log where he lay and being right in the middle of the bed so no matter where Kasuka laid, he still would be falling off. _Of course..._

"Hey, asshole, I said get up!" Kasuka called again, this time moving forward to knee him in the back. He didn't do it hard, since he didn't want to actually hurt the guy, but he did want him to quit being so damn annoying with using his things. Especially his bed, though this was the first time it had happened.

The ravenett in front of him groaned, not a usual unhappy one or a pissed off one, but he sounded like he was in pain. "Tired.." the man mumbled, brows knitting together like he had just as much of a headache as the taller student standing beside him. Kasuka sighed and ran his hand through his hair once before looking down at the man's face, just now realizing that he was sweating lightly and looked even paler than usual - something the Heiwajima hadn't thought possible.

"Hey, Izaya, you alright?" he asked, shaking him again gently, not being mad enough to pick on someone when they were sick. The man shifted lightly but his eyes didn't open, another groan leaving him and ending in a whimper.

"Kasu-kun, water..." Izaya mumbled, making Kasuka blink once before sighing, knowing he wouldn't ever call him that when he was fully awake.

"Geez, I know you're childish but I didn't expect you to have a nickname for me." Kasuka glanced at him again before standing up and leaving to go get him some water like he'd been asked, thinking if Izaya got better sooner then he would get the hell out of his bed sooner as well. _Worth a shot._

He came back and handed it to him, shaking him again to make sure he could drink it himself. "Thanks.." was all he got as Izaya blankly sat up, shaking as the blanket fell off of him. The sight was almost sad enough for Kasuka to let him keep the bed for the night, but he did still need a blanket and he couldn't just take it away from the other when he was shaking like this.

So he waited again, sitting next to the bed as Izaya drank and shivered and looked downright pathetic. Finally the water bottle was empty and it was set on the side-table, Izaya not moving to lay down again like Kasuka expected. "Kasu-kun..." he heard beside him, making him perk up and look at the man.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, looking up at him and noticing Izaya staring at him, eyes glazed and a look in his eyes that showed his head still hurt like all hell. Finally the ravenett held up his arms, out towards Kasuka as he repeated the nickname again, making a 'grab' motion to show he wanted him closer. It made Kasuka laugh. "Oh fuck no, I'm not laying with you. Your sick and you already use all my shit, you aren't using me too." he refused, sitting back against the side-table as he heard Izaya let out a small whine beside him.

Kasuka ignored the many whines and whimpers coming from the man beside him as Izaya flopped down on the bed, one hand limply pulling at his shirt to try and get him to come closer. The attempts were ignored until Kasuka heard sniffles, making him look over to see that Izaya had rolled onto his side in the mean time, covered completely with blankets except for a section of his face so the room-mates could see each other, giving away that tears were coming to Izaya's eyes as he kept tugging.

"What the.. Oh, c'mon don't cry.." Kasuka muttered, beginning to feel guilt creep in as more tears collected in ruby colored eyes and were about to spill over.

"Kasu-kun, I won't.." Sniff. "I won't use y-your stuff.." Sniff. "I won't, I promise.." Another sniffle and Kasuka was quickly breaking, always being weak to crying, no matter who was doing it. "Kasu-kun..."

_Ah, fuck..._

Kasuka stood up, brushing off the hand attached to his shirt and moving over Izaya. He got onto his bed and lifted the blankets covering his room-mate, scooting closer until he was pressed against the man's back, covering them both with the covers again and wrapping his arm over him to keep him still. "You aren't turning around, got it? I don't want to get sick."

"Un.." "And when you're better, you best remember that you promised not to use my stuff." "Un.." "And no more getting into the shower with me, it's really weird." "Un..." "And no calling me Kasu-kun, sick or not." "..."

Kasuka peaked over Izaya's shoulder to see him fast asleep, obviously lulled into it by the added warmth and muttering against his neck. "Ugh.. At least you won't use my stuff anymore.." he muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well, his headache passing.


	5. Sleep Tight, Town Crier

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: None_

_Characters: Heiwajima Bros - Baby!Kasuka and Child!Shizuo_

* * *

There it was again, the crying. Always the crying.

Kasuka used to be such a quiet baby brother and now almost every day there would be whining and blubbering and crying at almost any time, especially when it was time to eat, or in the smallest Heiwajima's case to be fed.

_Mom, make it stop! _He demanded in his head, the brunet frowning deeply as he was woken up once again that night. It had already happened twice; once when he was almost dead asleep and the second being so close to the first that he was barely drifting off before the crying brought him back to attention again.

His silent plea was answered and he buried his head in the covers to try and keep out any future sounds made by the baby in the other room. For a couple more hours, everything was silent and everyone was asleep. It was peaceful...

Until the god-awfully loud whimpers started and made Shizuo open his eyes without him wanting to.

_Okay, I'm done with this!_

The child threw off his blankets and slid off his bed to touch the floor, frowning to himself as he shuffled down the hall a bit, coming to the nursery room's door and getting onto his tip-toes to open it. While he was a bit tubby for a child of his age, his height hadn't come in yet, making it hard to reach some things but easy to knock them down. He had no idea why he was so strong, but he blamed it on drinking too much milk. Dang, why did it have to taste so good..?

The whimpering got ever louder as Shizuo stepped into the room with a scowl, walking over to the crib holding a small child, not even a year old yet and already the center of mom and dad's, and admittedly his own, attention. The little thing had tears in his eyes, which were shut tightly as he kept making sounds of discomfort, little fists moving in the air as he tried to figure out how to make the cause of his pain go away.

Mom and Dad had told him that the reason he cried so much was because he was 'teething' but he didn't get it. His teachers and baby-sitter said people were made to grow, so how can it hurt?

And he may not understand it, but Kasuka sure did. Just as the baby was about to let out his first cry of early morning, Shizuo stuck his hand into the crib and covered it, his ears already hurting from the memory of before.

"Shut up, if you keep crying then mom and dad can't drive me to school later... Or give you breakfast." the brunet announced, wondering if the baby could even understand him. If he did, then maybe he could bribe him with just enough food to make him quiet and polite until he left for school.

The amber eyes that had previously been closed, opened, and stared right into Shizuo's own chocolate ones, making the child blink. _Maybe he can understand me._

"Kasuka, do you know what I'm saying?" he asked softly, looking at the small child and taking his hand away from his mouth, seeing the blank stare he received full of curiosity before it went away and the whimpering started again. Shizuo shifted, not knowing what to do before he put his hand back, hearing the whimpering get quieter but not stop this time.

"Kasuka, I said shut up. It's time to sleep." He was greeted by just another whimper. "Will anything make you be quiet?" No response this time, just the baby moving it's fists up to his hand and holding onto his with both. The little baby opened it's mouth and Shizuo thought it was going to finally cry again, but instead it just 'bit' down onto one of Shizuo's fingers and held it there, the whimpers getting quieter until they finally stopped.

Shizuo stared at the odd, fascinating creature in front of him before trying to move his hand away and wipe it off on the blanket. Kasuka was having none of it, holding onto his hand with a small grip and little babbles of happiness as he tried to eat the elder sibling alive. After a couple more minutes, Shizuo sighed.

"This is what you wanted? Ugh.. And I thought girls were weird." the brunet mumbled to himself, moving his hand away with more determination this time and immediately hearing upset hiccups come from his younger sibling. "Yeah, yeah, hold on.."

The elder Heiwajima looked at the crib and finally found the latches that held up it's side, undoing them himself and crawling up beside his sibling before closing it again, laying next to his baby brother and offering his hand back to him, sighing since he knew his finger was going to smell really weird later but at least he could sleep now.

"Good night, ototo." Shizuo yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep for the final time that night.


	6. Not Very Subtle

_Rating: T+_

_Pairing: Kasuya - Kasuka x Izaya_

_AU: Coffee Shop_

* * *

Kasuka leaned against the counter as he read through the hard-cover book in his hands. The coffee shop around him was quiet, currently no one being in there other than himself and his elder brother, who was in the back grinding coffee-beans into something usable, and the only thing distracting him from this peace and quiet being the name-tag that was irritatingly poking at him through his shirt. He still hadn't figured out a way to put it on without it bugging him, but he was going to try and succeed! Eventually..

He sighed and sat down his book, once again trying to adjust it to a better position, a frown on his his face forming after moments of trying and continuously failing. The ravenett was just seconds away from throwing said name-tag at the window in front of him, which faced the parking lot. The only that stopped him from doing that was the fact that he had looked up to see their regular, a young man in a black and tan parka with ruby eyes, coming closer to said window and their entrance.

The working teen quickly pinned it back on himself and went to the register, composing himself before the man even came in.

The man that stepped inside had been a regular of theirs for almost 6 months now, much to his blond sibling's disapproval for some reason, and had started to come by commonly only 2 months after Shizuo and him had opened the place.

Kasuka and his elder sibling were currently in a family business, this coffee shop, for their parents' sake who had opened it originally in their hometown before wanting to take it to a more modern area, Ikebukuro, and only trusting their two sons enough to run it properly.

Since they had moved out here directly after Kasuka graduated highschool and all of the chaos of finding a place to settle down, finding a place to open the shop, starting the business, promoting it and even then _working in it_ took over their lives after that; Kasuka's plans of going to college had been quickly pushed back a year so he could help run it until they could afford to pay someone outside the family. And Kasuka was nowhere near bitter about it - he loved working there, even if it was a little boring and he could be half a year done with classes already, and being there gave him a chance to see this cutie every day. _Is it weird to call someone older than you cute? ..Nah, he's adorable~_

Said 'cutie' would come in nearly every single day, order the most expensive thing on the menu, and then proceed to sit around the shop for a couple hours until noon on that laptop of his.

Kasuka didn't complain though - it gave him a boost of energy every time the other man came in and while they had only a couple complete conversations during all this time, Kasuka couldn't help but be intrigued by the man. When speaking he had seemed very confident but reserved, and when sitting on his laptop he looked so satisfied and focused, it was almost intimidating. _I could have it all wrong, though._

Izaya, the ever-present hottie, came over to the counter and asked for his usual, Kasuka already being prepared for that and punching in the numbers with ease before asking for the payment. The other ravenett gave it to him before retreating to his seat; yes, _his _seat. The man sat in the same chair at the same table almost every single time, the only time he hadn't being when there had been a surprisingly large amount of people in the shop all at once who had taken up over have their chair and shoved them all to one table near the corner.

Kasuka just fixed his drink and rushed it over to him before once again retreating to the counter again, taking out his 3DS and opening his doodle app, then opening a recent file as well. If he ever got the courage to speak to Izaya on a personal level then he would definetly never mention this but the man looked so picturesque when doing whatever it was he did on that laptop of his that he couldn't help but start to take a picture or two whenever he had the chance to.

And he had, quite a few chances that he had taken actually, but he had wanted a more personal one for a while now... Which led to him absently doodling the man instead when the opportunity came. It wasn't the best drawing in the world either, a middle-schooler could probably do better, but it was his and he tried to fight away the blush on his cheeks as he finished it.

The barista smiled to himself softly before glancing up at the customer again, the smile falling and blush growing when he made eye-contact with the beauty. Kasuka immediately moved his eyes back down to his device, exiting out of the picture and entering a game instead, making a point of turning his back to the man and letting him see that he was playing it and doing nothing else.

There wasn't anything said between them for the next two hours that they were together, just a couple words exchanged between the Heiwajima brothers as they passed each other and double checked everything, once in a while being interrupted by a new customer that came in and ordered then left and made Kasuka clean up their mess - a much bigger mess than should have been left, seeing as she didn't get much -and sound of coffee being brewed.

The barista almost didn't hear when Izaya packed up and came to the counter again, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Another usual, to go." the man said shortly, never being one of many words; the look he always had in his eyes said a thousand more anyways, some of them sweet and some of them threatening. Kasuka just nodded dumbly before making it and handing it over to him.

Izaya ran his credit card and sighed at the bottom of his receipt, taking longer than usual before handing it back to the teen. "Cya tomorrow." Izaya hummed as a farewell, giving him a smirk as he exited the building and left Kasuka on his lonesome.

The barista just stared after him for a moment before glancing down at the paper in his hand, the blush that had dissipated earlier coming back full force when he read what was written for him near the bottom.

_You're not very subtle. Call me~_

_(951) XXX - XXXX_


	7. Why the Mochi?

_Rating: T+ (for louse and monster's language issues)_

_Pairing: KaShiZaya - Kasuka x Shizuo x Izaya (established polygamous relationship)_

_AU: None really, but you can think of Shizuo and Kasuka as un-related if you want. The word 'brother' is never mentioned._

* * *

_How did things get like this? _Kasuka asked himself as he watched the two men in the room before him, both yelling at each other in another bout of anger as frozen mochi laid around them and even stuck to them, one nestled in the hood of Izaya's jacket, which was wrapped around his waist.

He had just gotten home from shooting an episode, a long day of success that he had hoped to celebrate with his two lovers, and this was the first thing he sees. _Great.._

"Guys, cut it out." Kasuka announced, watching as they didn't even hear him. Another mochi was thrown, this time by Shizuo and having it whiz by Izaya's head like a projectile as the ravenett dodged it. The shouting continued. "Guys! I said cut it out!" Kasuka demanded, cautiously getting a bit closer to them to try and bid their attention.

The two fighting men, despite all the current circumstances being the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, just continued their shouting match, Shizuo now throwing punches instead of the delicious treat and growling whenever Izaya swiftly slipped away from him. The two were always like this, constantly, even after the three of them had all agreed to put up with each other and love each other and make love to one another as a happy, polygamous trio. And while they were lovers, in the emotional sense for all of them and the physical sense mostly for the two currently fighting, since Kasuka didn't particularly enjoy sex and didn't find it fun, they still had these patches of their old selves in them that could completely take over.

Izaya would be sneaky and deceptive and insidious once again. Shizuo would be easily aggravated and give into Izaya's taunts with violence instead of kisses. And Kasuka would shrink back into his old self again, quiet as a mouse and being blunt as an android, not knowing how to act and therefor choosing not to.

This time however, Kasuka was not going to add to this mess and revert. He was going to fix this.

The actor went closer and waited for his opportunity before grabbing both of them by the hair and suddenly shoving them together, effectinely knocking their foreheads into one another before they connected further and shared a kiss. The two froze in utter confusion for a moment before Kasuka let them go and both of them stumbled back, looking between the opposite man and Kasuka, waiting for him to explain what he'd just done.

"There, now you guys are finally quiet." was the first thing Kasuka muttered, seeing Shizuo scowl from the corner of his eye.

"I was perfectly quiet until this louse came and started nagging me about stupid shit!"

"I wasn't nagging you about stupid shit, I asked you if you ate my fatty tuna and you said 'yes'! I was just telling you that it was mine and you shouldn't eat it!"

"That's nagging!"

"No, it isn't!"

Kasuka made a motion to grab their hair again and both men flinched back, once again putting adequate space between each other and the third member of their triangle. "I don't care who nagged who or why this even happened. You guys aren't allowed to keep fighting, understand?" the actor announced, looking between them and not getting a definite answer. Finally, after almost 10 minutes of silence, the blond and ravenett sighed heavily.

"Fiiine." they said in unison, Shizuo's teeth grinding and Izaya's eye twitching from the, apparently, irritating coincidence.

"Good. Now can someone please explain to me why there is a bunch of mochi everywhere?" Kasuka asked, looking around the room with a sigh before he began to pick one of them off the ground, wondering why they had even gotten out into the living room in the first place.

"The fucking louse wanted some after I ate his damn fish."

"And you got me the wrong ones!"

"It's hot outside, I just assumed you would want some of the icecream ones!"

"Oooh, so you finally used your second brain cell and you _still _screwed up!"

Kasuka silently turned and walked up the stairs, leaving them to bicker and eventually clean up the mochi as he gave up, finally reverting back to his quiet self. _I'll force them to get along next time. I need a nap._


	8. Be Still, My Ticking Heart

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Kasaya - Kasuka x Izaya_

_AU: Soulmates AU (Soul-counter)_

* * *

Time ticked by slowly in the white-walled room of a central Tokyo middle school, the second hand on the clock seeming to go much too slowly for it to be on time, for them to still be twenty pain-staking minutes away from freedom that day. It was a normal day in Tokyo, a Wednesday, and had so far gone as such.

Kasuka had gotten up that morning, brushed his hair, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, gotten dressed, grabbed everything he needed for school and left with his elder brother, Shizuo, by his side to walk him there. Nothing spectacular had happened, nothing astonishing had changed in the world around him, everyone else was acting normal as usual as well... He was the only one who seemed to notice the time passing more slowly, the unbearable minutes feeling like hours pounded into his head. He seemed to be the only one who couldn't breath quite right, like the air in the room had turned into water instead.

What could have gotten him so anxious, so nervous, so excited, all at the same time?

The ravenett tore his eyes away from the clock on the wall and directed it to another one. The one ever-changing and ticking on his wrist. Not a watch, but a timer.

He cast a quick glance around at his fellow students, eyeing the counters they had on their own wrists and making note of the numbers. One girl across the room: 127 hours, 49 minutes and 7 seconds. Counting down. A new student, male, sitting diagonal to him starting three days ago: 900 hours, 2 minutes, 47 seconds. Counting down. Kasuka spotted a kid sitting in the front row, slouched there and looking impatient as well, glancing around the class as he waited for this to be over. With how he was slouched, his arm hanging down, Kasuka could still read the numbers ticking away on his wrist. 500 hours, exactly, until that boy found them as well.

Kasuka glanced down at his own, throat still catching nervously like the first time he had looked at it that day. 2 hours, 5 minutes, 13 seconds... The boy had no idea how to feel that morning when, to his own surprise, shock and wonderment, the counter on his wrist had gone from a previous 97 hours, 46 minutes, and 19 seconds, to 9 hours, 12 minutes and 57 seconds, a spectacular and frightening jump in time.

His eyes wondered back to the clock. Ten more minutes until they were free to go home. Ten more minutes until he could start searching for the one he was destined to meet.

Time continued to tick too slowly. His eyes wandered around to other wrists once more.

It's said that not only do your counters tell you when you're going to meet someone, but it could also tell you who you're going to meet. It's said that every counter, every single one, was unique in some way, telling the wearer and partner of how their connected judging by the color of it. Some peoples' were orange, of various shades, and told them that the person was a very cheerful person, or that they held something in this world very dearly and would continue to. Some peoples' were purple, and said that they were wealthy, would be wealthy, liked nice things or only settled for the best. Of course others mocked those with purple because of this, thinking they were snobs or that they were selfish. That was mostly with children though, who hadn't learned to judge people for themselves yet.

Kasuka looked back at the previous examples. The girl had a yellow counter, one that was very hard to read against her white skin, making some people think that even when she met her significant other, she wouldn't treat them very well. Others said it would show they were just shy in their love. The new kid close by, he had a green counter, showing that they would most likely be modest or live a kind life, a comfortable one. Most people loved others with a green counter, automatically thinking they were better people than most. The boy at the front, he had a red counter, one showing that they could both be aggressive or possibly both very passionate. Kasuka couldn't say anything about the kid's future partner, but he bet that it was passionate, seeing as the slacker didn't have a mean bone in his body despite being teased for his color.

A glance down at his own wrist. Black... his counter was pure black. It wasn't a too-dark shade of purple, or deep emerald green, or even blood red. His counter was black, the one color that was almost never, ever seen. A frown came to his face as he looked at the color, despite the warmth he still felt reading the numbers. He covered his counter with his sleeve, tugging the other one down as well so it wouldn't be obvious he was dissatisfied.

The middle schooler didn't glance around the classroom this time as he noticed they only had two minutes left, not wanting to drag attention to himself and be kept waiting at school. He also didn't want to see if anyone was eyeing his counter as well, studying it, judging it, judging him because of it... He had no honest guess of what their judgement would be, seeing as almost everyone had a different description of what the black counter stood for, but he didn't want to see if it was something bad. Kasuka already had to deal with the worried looks his brother gave him whenever his wrist was in full view, and the equally worried looks his parents gave him when he was auditioning for something and they asked to see his wrist - he didn't want to deal with obvious hatred right now, and he honestly didn't have the time for it.

He had someone to find. Someone who also had a black counter, who was probably also looking for their significant other. Maybe that someone was even stressing out about their first time meeting more than he was. His special someone could be panicking for all he knew, worried about what kind of person he could be, what they would act like towards each other. Kasuka gulped down a surge of emotion as the school bell rang, signalling that he could run for it now and start his search.

Whoever he ended up finding, sharing a counter with, he promised himself that he would be a gentleman about it. It didn't matter what gender they were, he didn't care about that, and it didn't matter what they looked like or sounded like, or... Honestly, the more Kasuka thought about it, nothing entirely mattered when it came to who he would be meeting. Not to him anyways. This special other had been picked for him, him and him only, by some power that he couldn't even understand - and that power said that, no matter what, you two belong together and should be happy together until the day you die or for even longer. So, as long as this other person is alive and well, Kasuka promised himself that he would be nice to them, treat them right, accept their flaws and their upbringing, he would even accept a few of their scars if he could, if it would make them feel better. No matter what, even if his special other for some reason hated him, he knew he would love them to death and treat them as such. There was no doubt in his mind...

Except for the doubt he still held about finding them.

He lived in Tokyo, one of the most populated places on Earth, and he had to somehow find one single person among the hundreds of thousands that belonged to only him. Saying that it could be impossible... he had every right to say that. There was such a high chance that he could not be looking at his wrist when that someone passes by, maybe bumps into him. He heard from various people that the term 'meeting' when it comes to counters can always be different, only making their encounter harder to pinpoint. One couple 'met' when they brushed hands in a subway car, another 'met' when they locked eyes with each other on the sidewalk, another 'met' when they heard one another's voice, not even directed at each other.

The more he thought, the more he came to realize that him searching could have no affect on him meeting his special person at all. At best, on a perfect day, with perfect conditions and planning... _maybe _he could have a 5% chance of finding them. 6% if that person was looking for him as well. But that was still such a small margin, such a small hope to follow and pursue. Kasuka clenched his fists tightly as he debated whether or not to just go home, forget about searching for the man or woman or other destined for him and just let things take their course naturally. His chances of finding him were already greater than normal, he had gone from having all the hours in the world to prepare for them and meet them before and now he was practically having his destined shoved into him, with apparently a little less than 2 hours to go now.

Another glance at his wrist. The counter wasn't ticking down anymore, the number frozen in place as he stared at them.

"Ya know... You're brother is still waiting for you at the front gate. If you need to do something, I suggest you do it quickly, while there's still tons of time and light out to do it in." someone at the front of the class spoke up, making his head shoot up to look at them. It was his teacher, now the only other person in the room besides him. He realized, with slight dismay, that despite planning his whole day around finishing school quickly and running off to find his destined, in the first moment of truth he had frozen to his desk, scared as a small child. The elder in front of him smiled, like he knew what had him so worried. He probably did, the man kept a very watchful eye over all of his students, and it definetly wasn't like Kasuka to stay in his desk, unmoving and barely breathing, for so long after the bell. He must have looked pathetic sitting there, but the man just kept smiling. "And if you don't hurry, you're counter might just start going in reverse. So if it means this much to you, I suggest you get going."

The man's words shocked him out of his stupor, his eyes widening slightly as he turned his gaze back to his counter. The numbers were moving again, still counting down, but it seemed extremely slow, almost unbearably so. Kasuka shook his head and stood up, picking up his school bag before beginning to run out of the class room. "Arigato, sensei!" he called behind him, not slowing down as he got closer to the front gate and his brother, who was waiting patiently for him, with a scowl on his face.

"Where were you? I almost thought you went home early." Shizuo announced, the blond leaning away from the wall he'd been using as support when Kasuka was right beside him, finally slowing down again.

"Sorry, I had to use the bathroom." the middle schooler lied quickly, eyes averting to the side as Shizuo nodded and began to walk down the street, stopping after only a couple steps.

"So.. Are we still going to look for that person of yours? Or are we going home?" his elder brother asked, brow raised as he glanced back at Kasuka, wanting to know which direction to head in. Downtown was currently in the opposite direction of their complex, so if they were heading anywhere, Kasuka knew it would be his decision where to go today.

To his own surprise, Kasuka didn't hesitate when he answered. "We're going to look for them.. I only have an hour and 32 minutes left, it would be really rude to keep them waiting a whole other day or so..." And with a nod, Shizuo turned right around and started heading for downtown Tokyo, Kasuka by his side, with a hand held tightly to his wrist.

* * *

**_Woo! I got something up for you guys!_**

**_It's not the best I could do, seeing as I'm extremely tired and this probably looks like something I would write when I was twelve, but I'll come back and fix it later on. It needs some more work and explanation anyways._**

**_But, as a heads up, this little AU isn't a one-shot, it's a two-shot~! I have another chapter planned for this one, where Kasuka actually meets Izaya, so don't worry about the disappointing ending. Everything will come together with time...~_**

**_And speaking of time, I'm really sorry I haven't updated "Welcome to the Good Life" in a whole week. Like I said before, I've been lacking energy and motivation. This 2-shot is what I came up with to apologize for the wait, so I hope everyone over there reading sees this and enjoys the AU as much as I do._**

**_PS. I have another AU planned for after this one too, but I'm going to be waiting on that one. I WILL NOT start it until I have at least one more chapter up on WGL, because you guys have honestly waited long enough for a chapter and I don't want to make you keep waiting for it, even if that's technically what I'm doing right now anyways._**

**_Stay patient you guys, and once again, sorry for the slow updates._**


End file.
